


inrospection

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Gen, drabble and three quarters?, sort of. it's a bit too long but oh well, spire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: spire gave sirrus a lot of time to think. this may or may not have helped
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	inrospection

Again, Sirrus sits on the edge and considers falling. All he can taste is blood, now, copper-sharp and ever-present no matter how long it has been since he last slept, last woke to bitten tongue and ragged breath. The plants that grow here are bright and tasteless and do not help at all. Perhaps, Sirrus thinks to the churning storm below his feet, it will rain. The water from those clouds is as bitter as his mouth. It does not help. His hair is long, now. He cannot bring himself to cut it short. He catches his own eyes through technicolour crystal and it is his brother who looks back. He hates his brother. His brother was weak. Like many things Sirrus, ever silver-tongued, says, this is a lie. The wind twists, wailing, through the tower that is all Sirrus knows, and Sirrus thinks of his mother. She hates him too, he knows. The best liars are those who know how to convince themselves, and Sirrus has always been an expert.


End file.
